Speak Now
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: When Eddie's getting married to Patricia's worst enemy, Patricia decides to crash the wedding. Why did I say "Crash the wedding"? Well, Patricia wasn't invited. With the help of Eddie's family and friends, and Piper, can Eddie realize the right girl for him has been Patricia all along? Or will he marry the girl still standing at the altar. HOA One Shot Day 2013


Patricia sat in her sister's apartment. She had a horrible temper that day, for her ex, Eddie, was getting married to her worst enemy, Anna Rudy. Worst thing about the wedding? Patricia wasn't invited. So, she decided to crash the wedding.

"This isn't a good idea" Piper warned.

"Who cares? She took everything from me! I deserve a chance of victory for once!" Patricia argued.

"Have fun" Piper sarcastically said.

"You have to drive me" Patricia responded.

"No I'm not" Piper argued.

"Yeah you are. I got my license suspended, remember?" Patricia retorted.

"You really had to do that to the cop, didn't you?" Piper said with a whine.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Patricia responded, grabbing her sisters car keys.

"Let's go" Piper said with disapproval, as they both walked out of the door.

* * *

Patricia and Piper snuck into the church, no one noticing they came in. Patricia and Piper went into a hidden alcove, where everyone from Anubis, set up an amplifier, a guitar, a chair, and left a microphone. Patricia took the mic and snuck out once more, only to hide in the entrance of the church.

None of the people from Eddie's side of the family liked Anna. Ironically, they all liked Patricia. They all agreed she should be the one at the altar. The reason they set up everything? Patricia had a talent, and her talent was to sing. Piper was going to play the guitar, which was now hooked up into the amp. And Patricia? Well, she would walk through the doors when the priest said "Speak now or forever hold your peace". Now, Anna and Eddie were both standing at the altar.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the coming together of Eddie Miller and Anna Rudy, in holy matrimony." The priest said with a smile.

"Before we go any farther in this ceremony, I'm going to get the weight off of our chests. If you are against this marriage in any way possible, speak now, or forever hold your piece" Eddie's side of the family all had smiles on their faces, for they knew the plan. Especially Amber, who came up with the idea.

Out of nowhere, the sweet melody of the acoustic guitar started to play, leading to the perfect voice of Patricia singing. She was nervous, of course, knowing who knows how many people were going to be watching and hearing her sing. She stood behind the door, and began to sing.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_** Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_** But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_** Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Patricia walked through the doors, her body trembling.

_** I sneak in and see your friends**_  
_** And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_  
_** And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_  
_** Somewhere back inside a room**_  
_** Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

_** This is surely not what you thought it would be**_  
_** I lose myself in a daydream**_  
_** Where I stand and say**_

_** Don't say "Yes", run away now**_  
_** I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_  
_** Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_** You need to hear me out**_  
_** And they said, "Speak now"**_

_** Fond gestures are exchanged**_  
_** And the organ starts to play**_  
_** A song that sounds like a death march**_  
_** And I am hiding in the curtains**_  
_** It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

_** She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_  
_** But I know you wish it was me,**_  
_** You wish it was me,**_  
_** Don't you?**_

_** Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_** I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_** Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_** You need to hear me out,**_  
_** And they said, "Speak now".**_  
_** Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_** I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_** Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_** Your time is running out,**_  
_** And they said, "Speak now".**_

_** Oh, la, la**_  
_** Oh, oh**_  
_** Say a single vow**_

_** I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_  
_** There's the silence, there's my last chance.**_  
_** I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**_  
_** Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_  
_** But I'm only looking at you.**_

_** I am not the kind of girl**_  
_** Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_** But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_** Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_** So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_** I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_** Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_** You need to hear me out,**_  
_** And they said, "Speak now".**_  
_** And you'll say "Let's run away now,**_  
_** I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**_  
_** Baby, I didn't say my vows,**_  
_** So glad you were around**_  
_** When they said, "Speak now". **_

Patricia stopped singing, as Piper finished the last note of the music. Eddie's side began to clap, hoping Patricia's presence would change his mind. His eyes interlocked with hers, as silence filled the room. He slowly walked away from the altar, up the aisle and towards Patricia. Piper peeked her head out from the room, and looked to see what was going on.

"You came" he whispered.

"Well, had to, didn't I?" she whispered.

"Thank you" he said, walking a little bit closer.

"Anytime. Just promise me something?" she muttered.

"What?" he responded.

"Just, next time, marry the _right_ girl" she said with a small laugh. "Because I'm_ never _doing this again"

Piper was getting bored with this. So, she said something she would never say," Just kiss her for gods sake".

Everyone turned their attention to Piper, who was standing there. She slightly waved. They then turned their attention to Patricia and Eddie, who were still staring at Piper. She made a gesture that said 'Get it over with'. Before Patricia knew it, their lips were locked together, and clapping erupted the church. They pulled apart, and turned their attention to Anna, whom had her arms crossed.

"What is going on?" she screeched.

"Me finally winning" Patricia said nonchalantly.

"Eddie, are you kidding me?' Anna yelled.

"Just be quiet for once!" Amber growled. Everyone began to laugh. But, this wasn't a laughing matter to Amber. She stood up.

"Ever since these two broke up, Patricia's been an emotional wreck. Then when she found you, who, may I add, is a wh-" Amber was cut off by Alfie and Joy pulling her back into the seat.

"It's either me, or... that" Anna said with discust.

"I will take you, right here, right now" Patricia said, attempting to charge at Anna, yet getting held back by Eddie.

"Who will it be?" she asked again.

"That" Eddie said with a smirk, as he wrapped his arms around Patricia's waist. Patricia fist-pumped.

"Victory is sweet" she said with a smile.

"Can we leave now? I can't stand the sight of her!" Amber said aloud.

"Let's go!" Ms. Miller and Mr. Sweet said. Everyone from Eddie's side of the church got up, and walked out with Eddie and Patricia, who were hand in hand.

* * *

What ever happened to the two lovebirds? Well, Patricia and Eddie eventually got married, with Amber being the greatest supporter of the two. The girls from Anubis, and Piper, were the bridesmaids, while the guys from Anubis were the groomsmen.

They eventually had two children, a girl named Jade, and a boy named Aaron. The two children are 4 years apart from each other, Aaron being the oldest of the two.

As for Anna? Well, she did eventually get married. About 9 years later after the mishap with Eddie. She only has one child, named Claire.

Amber still talks about that wedding mishap to everyone she knows, not caring if she already told it before. Because she was, and still is, the guru of love.

* * *

**Happy House of Anubis One Shot Day! I've been writing this story for about two months now, each time having writers block. Don't forget to watch Jade and Nikita on Capture! I don't own House of Anubis or Speak Now by Taylor Swift.  
**


End file.
